Broken Deadman
by 0Namae-chii0
Summary: Tras sufrir un inesperado disparo bajo una tormenta de nieve, Izaya no logra encontrar su camino hacia el purgatorio, quedando encerrado en la ciudad de Ikebukuro. Ahora está condenado a deambular por la ciudad hasta que logre encontrar el camino que le corresponde.
1. La Última Exhalación

__**Primero que todo quiero agradecer a Kmi y a Yumi por sus grandes consejos que me hicieron mejorar en el mundo de la escritura. También le dedico el siguiente fanfic a Shinsu-chan, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. El siguiente fanfic es una tragedia que inventé a partir de la canción "River Flows in You" de Yiruma. Hay algunas escenas psicológicas y sangrientas. **

_Inhalé y expiré aire gélido._

_Sentía como mis pulmones se rellenaban con aire helado, para luego expulsarlo sintiendo un dolor punzante, ya que el frío entumecía a los pobres, provocándoles dolor con el simple esfuerzo de vaciarlos. _

_Las respiraciones provocaban un sonido afligido, como si se tratase de un pequeño cachorro gimiendo de dolor... Un dolor profundo y devastador. _

_Por el otro lado, mi garganta era acuchillada por minúsculas agujas que el frío traía consigo. Cada inhalación transportaba docenas de agujas heladas que punzaban a mi maltratada garganta, impidiendo el paso de mi voz. _

_Todas mis extremidades estaban muertas. Ninguna reaccionaba a las órdenes que comandaba mi cerebro. Mis orbes entrecerrados contemplaban con tristeza mi penoso estado, especialmente mis enrojecidas manos que no hacían nada más que temblar desconsoladas, sin nada que les proporcionara calor. _

_Me sentía inútil. Mi cuerpo cubierto en nieve yacía inerte en la orilla de un río que cruzaba debajo del puente de la ciudad, sin calidez que lo acobijara. Estaba totalmente empapado, y el frío de mi piel se volvía doloroso. Observé como parte de mis mechones color azabache se entremezclaban con un líquido carmesí, líquido que era considerablemente cálido en comparación con el resto de mi piel. _

_¿Así puedo apodar a la muerte? ¿Dolorosa y desoladora?_

_Bueno, no es como si mereciera algo mejor. _

_En mi vida siempre fui considerado como un simple bastardo, por lo que esto podría considerarse relativamente bueno con lo que realmente me merecía._

_En mis labios se pintó una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos moriría siendo yo y no otra persona, cosa que me alentaba al menos una pizca. Aunque hay que ser realista, nada me alentaría lo suficiente como para poder aceptar mi muerte de esta manera. _

_Escuché unos murmullos. De soslayo pude apreciar como una pareja estudiantil cruzaba el puente, tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa bien marcada decorando sus semblantes. _

_Abrí mi boca, y traté de pedir ayuda con todas mis fuerzas; pero fue inútil. No salía nada más que un grito ahogado que se silenciaba con facilidad en aquella penosa tarde nevada. _

_La desesperación comenzó a invadirme. ¿Ni siquiera merecía ayuda? _

_En ese momento un líquido cálido recorrió mi mejilla. Al principio creí que se trataba de sangre o agua de nieve que se derritió al hacer contacto con la escasa calidez de mi piel, pero cuando el líquido impactó en mis labios, sentí un sabor salado. _

_¿…Lágrimas?_

_Oh, claro. La gente llora al morir. Es razonable, puesto que yo aún no quiero morir; aún tengo mucho que hacer con mi vida._

_Más gotas cálidas recorrieron mi mejilla. _

_Era triste morir así, pero yo ya no podía hacer nada, era un simple animalito que provocó al destino más de lo que debía. _

_Cerré los ojos, y me dejé llevar por la brisa gélida, dando mi última inhalación y exhalación. _


	2. Una Sensación Poco Usual

**Hii minna! Estaba con mucha inspiración, por lo que decidí postear ya el segundo cap de este trágico fanfic. Como siempre, durarara! No me pertenece, e Izaya tampoco. **

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

La mañana trajo consigo la tranquilidad que habría necesitado con urgencia el día anterior mientras me corrompía adolorido bajo el manto de nieve. Para colmo, el sol desplegaba finos rayos de sol que me acobijaron todo lo que no lo hizo el día anterior. Vaya suerte que tengo.

¿Acobijaron? Ahora que lo pienso mejor, jamás durante mis veinticuatro años de vida he podido sentir aquello a lo que muchos apodan como "acogedor", por lo que me pareció bastante interesante presenciarlo por primera vez. Describir aquella palabra es algo complicado… En mi punto de vista y por lo que he escuchado de otras personas, "acogedor" es un sentimiento cálido, cariñoso y… ¿De qué otra forma explicarlo? Es simplemente acogedor.

Bueno, ya tengo que dejar de pensar en estupideces, mejor pienso en lo que me metió en todo este lío. El día anterior.

_Luego de atender unos asuntos con Shizu-chan (de una forma poco educada, o en otras palabras, lo usual), me dirigí a mi apartamento con mi tranquilidad usual, feliz de estar usando mi confiable abrigo de piel negro, que me proporcionaba un calor inigualable, perfecto para los días gélidos como aquel. _

_Debo de admitir que me tomaron por sorpresa. Simplemente alcancé a oír un apretón de gatillo antes de perder la capacidad para pensar. Después de eso sólo vi rojo y sentí mucho frío. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que me tropecé y caí del puente, aterrizando junto al río. _

_Después de eso…_

Nada. Supongo que sentí dolor… no lo recuerdo.

Me levanté con un bostezo largo y tranquilizante, que erizó los cabellos de mi nuca. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido aquella locura de la tarde anterior…? Mi muerte había sido segura, de eso no cabía duda… Ni siquiera la abundancia de suerte que he desarrollado a lo largo de los años poseía el poder de protección en tal magnitud como para poder sobrevivir aquella desdicha que me socorrió el día anterior.

Me traté de incorporar mejor, sentándome en una posición más cómoda. Pasé a tocar lo que más me preocupaba. Acaricié mi cabeza con cuidado, tratando de identificar la gravedad del disparo que me habían plantado los malditos de ayer… Pero sorprendentemente… No tenía ningún rasguño.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Inspeccioné todo mi cuerpo, pero no encontré ninguna clase de llaga o corte que resultase alarmante. De hecho, mi piel estaba perturbadoramente pálida. Se veía tan blanca y frágil que temí que al ponerme de pie me pudiese romper algún hueso. O tal vez no era eso lo que sentía con exactitud. Aunque no hubiese nada ahí, de todos modos me sentía extraño… Sentía que algo iba mal, algo que no podía descifrar en estos instantes. Algo cuya respuesta vendría a mí en el momento indicado.

Contemplé mi alrededor. Aún estaba tendido sobre la nieve que aún no se derretía desde el día anterior, bajo el mismo puente de ayer. El río, que parecía un poco más lleno, transitaba en silencio; apenas se escuchaban los murmullos de las corrientes marinas. Estas mismas corrientes fueron las que me ayudaron a pensar mejor.

Terminé mis enredos mentales con un intento de convencerme de que todo lo de ayer había sido un mal sueño y que sólo me había caído del puente, nada más. El disparo jamás ocurrió.

Me puse de pie, sacudí mis ropas, y desquité mi estrés mental utilizando un suspiro profundo, proveniente de mis más insondables interiores.

Sigo vivo.

_Aunque sé que nadie me quiere, yo no deseo morir. _

_Aunque sé que nadie notaría mi muerte, igual no deseo morir._

_Aunque sé que la ciudad se alegraría con mi muerte… Yo no deseo morir. _

_Aunque sé que estaré sólo por siempre y seré tratado de la misma forma a la que tratan a un gato callejero… _

_No quiero morir…_

Suspiré nuevamente antes de seguir mi camino. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas visitar a Kida-kun que había sido internado hace poco en el hospital tras un pequeño incidente con los pañuelos amarillos y los Dollars, evento que tomó lugar hace no más de dos semanas. Molestarle me entretenía, ya que él fue uno de los que confió más en mí cuando lo conocí. Aunque como siempre, eché todo a perder. El día que no contesté su llamada se sintió tan traicionado y desdichado como lo planee; debieron de haberle visto ese día, ¡Estaba tan devastado e irritado! Su mirada de odio incluso me recordó un poco a las miradas que me dedica aquel bruto de Shizu-chan.

_Shizu-chan… _eh~.

Las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron formando una sonrisa.

¡Lo que sería molestarle ahora mismo! Por mucho que lo odie, es bastante relajante tirarle unas cuantas dagas a aquel monstruo, aunque es una pena que sea tan indestructible. ¡Aún recuerdo aquel día en el que nos conocimos! Ese mismo día la bestia estaba de cacería, persiguiendo a uno de mis compañeros de clase… Me pregunto si le estará sacando la mierda a algún desgraciado en estos momentos mientras comento su existencia.

Eso me recuerda a las extrañas amistades de Shinra.

Shinra.

Se me soltó un pequeño bufido al recordarlo a él y a su extraña obsesión por una Dullahan, ¡Quién diría que el médico ilegal más famoso de la ciudad se enamoraría de una motociclista sin cabeza!

Y sin dejar a Celty de lado, ella sí que es un caso extraño.

Su extraña forma de moverse y comunicarse siempre me han parecido realmente alucinantes, como si estuviese dentro de un cuento de hadas.

El pensar sobre aquellos personajes me acortó el tiempo más de lo que quise. De un momento a otro ya me encontraba plantado frente a la puerta de mi departamento, la cual estaba inusualmente abierta.

- ¿Namie-chan? – Pregunté tranquilo mientras entraba al salón principal. – Namie-chan~ Lo siento por desaparecer en la noche, verás que me pasó algo muy extraño y…-

De nuevo me recorrió aquella extraña sensación de antes, la que me decía que algo no iba bien. ¡Maldición! ¿De dónde viene esa desagradable conmoción?

Bueno es mejor que me tranquilice, porque no estoy de humor para ninguna de las jugarretas de Namie cuando…

- ¿Namie-chan? - Repetí curioso.

Inspeccioné el departamento como cinco veces, pero no había ningún rastro de aquella pelinegra engreída que es la portadora de un intachable fetiche por su hermano menor. ¿Jugando en horas de trabajo, eh~?

Volví a la cocina para servirme un tentempié, aunque no tenía hambre, sólo quería distraerme un poco más. Pero, algo llamó mi atención antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la puerta del refrigerador. Noté que había una carta encima de la mesita que usualmente utilizo para preparar la comida. Una carta color negra. Y estaba abierta.

¡Vaya mujer! Siempre le he sermoneado lo mucho que odio que abra mi correspondencia. Vaya suerte la que tiene al no estar aquí, porque de no ser así ya le habría echado una buena charla con varios daños psicológicos de por medio.

Pasé a tomar el manuscrito ya leído, para darle una pequeña ojeada.

Sólo con mirar el remitente entendí que se trataba de una invitación a un funeral.

¿Funeral?

"¿Quién será el pobre desgraciado esta vez?" Reí por lo bajo mientras guardaba la carta en mi bolsillo y salía del departamento. Ni me molestaría en ponerme terno; lo lúgubre no iba conmigo.

Al parecer, por la fecha plasmada en la carta, la ceremonia de entierro ya había comenzado, por lo que debía darme prisa si quería por lo menos alcanzar a apreciar unas cuantas lágrimas de parte de los familiares de la víctima.

Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué alguien me invitaría a _mí _a un entierro? Sé que no soy un demonio, pero tampoco soy un angelito cuando de muerte se trata. De hecho, creo que he formado parte de bastantes suicidios que han ocurrido en la ciudad. Cambiando el tema, las calles de la ciudad estaban despejadas, cosa bastante singular en una ciudad tan colapsada como lo era Ikebukuro, aunque en algunos lugares se oían gritos de alegría, de hecho, habían varias fiestas mañaneras. Me pregunto cuál será la razón de aquellas odiosas bullas.

Ahora que me fijo mejor, en todos los lugares habían celebraciones, menos en el restaurante del gran ruso Simon, el cual estaba cerrado. Peculiar, eso también era bastante singular.

El gran estruendo de las casas y bares ajenos me comenzó a hartar, por lo que tararee unas cuantas canciones que cantaba cuando era un crío.

-_ ¿Dónde estás, pequeña Alicia?_

_No te escapes de mí ya que yo sé dónde estás._

_Te encontraré pronto ya sabrás,_

_cuando entres en aquel pequeño agujero_

_No volverás jamás~_

_Alicia, Alicia, escúchame por favor, _

_con mucha valentía te pido un favor._

_Alicia, Alicia, escucha la razón,_

_no me culpes de ese día en el que perdiste la razón. _

Por fin había llegado al cementerio.

Tenía suerte, aún seguía aquel carro de luto aparcado en la entrada, con sus conductores tomando café apoyados en la carrocería mientras charlaban y reían. ¿Reían? ¿Por qué alguien sonreiría en un entierro? ¿Es eso normal?

Ahora sí me había picado la curiosidad. ¿Quién había muerto? En la carta no había ningún nombre, por lo que supongo que aquella muerte había sido muy comentada últimamente. ¿Por qué yo, el informante más peligroso de la ciudad, no había escuchado nada sobre ello?

Soplé aire cálido en mis heladas manos, las cuales no parecían ceder al calor, por lo que me resigné a ocultarlas dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Volví a sentir aquella sensación… Como si algo no encajara correctamente.

Hice nuevamente caso omiso a la advertencia de mis extrañas alucinaciones y me adentré con una tranquilidad fingida al territorio sagrado.

Nunca me habían gustado los cementerios. Sólo me hacían recordar memorias desagradables, cosas que preferiría olvidar… recuerdos que me gustaría que el tiempo dispersara hasta hacerlos ilegibles al ojo humano. Mi infancia, adolescencia, todo lo que había sido una época desagradable para mí.

Tragué pesado mientras seguía caminando por el sucio sendero del cementerio, hasta que llegué a una masa de gente. Todos vestían de luto. Habían muchos funcionarios y empresarios que formaban parte de la mafia. En serio, ¿Quién rayos era el maldito fallecido?

Me acerqué para comprobar la cantidad de personas que visitaban el lugar.

Eran bastantes, aunque había algo extraño… La mayoría de ellas… sonreían. Inspeccioné mejor los rostros, en donde pude divisar al irreconocible Shizuo Heiwajima junto a su mejor amigo Shinra, la motociclista sin cabeza; Celty, Mikado, Namie y a otros entre ellos. Incluso estaban mis hermanas, vistiendo unos infantiles vestidos negros a juego. Ellas no sonreían.

Incluso, Shizu-chan había adoptado una seriedad increíble… Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme. ¿Tan concentrado estaba como para no notar mi presencia?

La verdad, nadie se había dignado a saludarme. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Mi presencia no valía la pena para éstos caras largas? Además, ¿Qué rayos hacía Celty aquí? ¿Acaso no escapaba de esta clase eventos en los que se amontonaba una gran cantidad de gente?

No pude seguir pensando, puesto que alguien se rompió a llorar.

Para mi gran sorpresa… Fue Mairu.

Fue muy sorprendente ver como mi hermana se desplomaba en los brazos de Kururi y lloraba desconsolada, como si su mundo se hubiese derrumbado. ¿Qué rayos? Incluso Shizu-chan y Celty-san fueron a consolarla.

¿Quién rayos murió? ¿Kasuka? ¿Aquel famoso actor que al mismo tiempo es el hermano menor de Shizuo? No. Imposible. Si ese fuese el caso... El rubio ya hubiese destruido mitad de la ciudad como mínimo.

Decidí acercarme más aún y pasé junto a la tumba para leer el maldito nombre, para quitarme esta estúpida duda de la cabeza.

Entonces, me congelé.

Nada tenía sentido…

"_El hombre miró la tumba, sin creerse el nombre que había sido plasmado._"

Esto no es posible, es una locura…

"_El hombre entró en una etapa de negación total, impactado por lo que acababa de leer."_

Los griteríos...

"_Los festejos de la mañana se debían a la alegría que trajo la muerte de la persona._

_ El nombre del fallecido...  
_

_Era Orihara Izaya."_

… ¿Estoy muerto?

"_El hombre se había vuelto un fantasma._"

Y esa sensación...

"_Se trataba de la falta de pulso del hombre_."

Ya ahora todos me ignoran...

"_Porque los fantasmas son invisibles._"

**La verdad no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero el próximo cap empieza la verdadera trama :3 espero que lo esperen con ansias! Agradecería sus reviews~**


	3. Estoy muerto

Contemplé con cierto desconsuelo como el cielo lentamente se apagaba y el sol comenzaba a bajar, escondiéndose tras el horizonte. El crepúsculo le daba la bienvenida a una bella luna nueva, la cual a su vez anunció el comienzo a mi nueva vida. _Que absurdo._

¿Cómo planean que un dios como yo viva bajo estas circunstancias? Los humanos me deben su existencia completa, me deben solemnidad y respeto infinito. _Merezco que me alaben de por vida_. Oh espera, para empezar ya no estoy vivo, así que no puede ser de por vida. _HA…_

Todo esto es una estupidez. ¿Es que acaso nunca podré despertar de esta pesadilla? Todo se volvió tan irreal, tan estúpido e irracional, ¿Quién pensaría que el gran Orihara Izaya se convertiría en un vil espíritu fantasmal? ¿Quién creería que todo acabaría de una manera aún más cruel que todos los planes que ideé a lo largo de mi _humilde_ y corta vida como informante?

¿Es esto en verdad la realidad y no un juego mental? ¿Una pequeña jugarreta que los seres divinos me impusieron por ser una existencia más perfecta y pura que Dios mismo?

Incliné la espalda y apoyé los codos sobre mis muslos, para luego hundir mi rostro entre el hueco de mis palmas, en un intento de ordenar mi mente. Me encontraba sentado en mi propia tumba, pensando en cómo todo se había derrumbado en el pasar de unos segundos. En el pasar de un solo disparo. Que ironía más grande. Yo, sentado sobre mi propia tumba.

El funeral era mío, estoy muerto. Morí aquel día bajo la nieve. ¿Cuándo fue? No podría estar seguro, mi noción del tiempo se esfumó hace mucho tiempo atrás, y cada vez que intento recordar aquel trágico momento mi mente se nubla. ¿Serán los efectos secundarios que la muerte trae consigo? No es solo eso, si no que ahora también escucho voces, que saltan dolorosamente dentro de mi cabeza, provocando dolor, mucho dolor. ¿Será que todo esto una alucinación creada por mi mente?

_No no, Debo mantenerme positivo_.

Soy una persona cuerda y sana, totalmente racional. Soy alguien totalmente normal, no me parezco en nada a aquellos dementes acusados de locura que son considerados como un peligro público si no se les mantiene firmemente atados y encerrados en un cuadrado incoloro dentro de un hospital psiquiátrico.

Pero… Aún pensando así, las voces no quieren desistir, me acosan, en un simple deseo de querer derribar la serenidad que me mantiene de pie en este momento.

Esas palabras aún retumban como un tambor dentro de todo mi cráneo. No estoy muy seguro, pero suena como un susurro ronco que a la vez es más entendible que el grito de una profesora de primaria. Un pequeño murmullo que sin desistir ronronea dentro de mi subconsciente descaradamente

_"Eres un fantasma. Un espíritu, un ser no vivo. Una criatura maldita._"

¿Esto es lo que merezco luego de tanta diversión? ¿Esto es lo que el gran Orihara Izaya se merece?

Suspiré.

Ya todos se habían ido a recuperar sus vidas, a continuarlas como debería ser. Menos mis hermanas, y por razones más que obvias, yo. Alcé mi mirada, sólo para encontrarme con un cuadro más trágico que el del dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo. Me rompía, pero a la vez me incitaba a carcajear, como solía hacerlo en mi vida pasada cuando yo mismo era el que provocaba todo el conflicto.  
Mairu se encontraba firmemente abrazada a Kururi, llorando como si no hubiese un mañana al cual ir. De sus ojos lloviznaban brillantes lágrimas transparentes, que incluso a mí se me hacían muy difícil de creer que procedieran de una niña que fuese peor que el demonio mismo cuando tenía ganas de joder al prójimo. Me impresionaba lo triste que se le veía, ya que a lo largo de los años nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de afecto hacia mí. Quizás se arrepentía de eso mismo, de haber abandonado a su hermano mayor de la misma forma que sus padres lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Aunque bueno, no siempre fue así… Cuando estaba en la escuela media ambas parecían tener un incorregible afecto hacia mí, siempre acudían a su hermano mayor para todo, y aquello –debía aceptarlo– me hacía feliz… Aunque eso se derrumbó luego de que _cierto inconveniente_ apareciera y las arrebatara de mi lado insensiblemente… Pero bueno, eso ya es historia. Mis padres ya las habían dado por perdidas y se marcharon hacía unas cuantas horas atrás. Podría decirse que ellos fueron uno de los primeros en irse. Me imagino que tenían reuniones y conferencias importantes a las cuales atender, mucho más importantes que la muerte de su hijo.

No es como si no les importase mis hermanas, es sólo que ellos no se encontraban muy cómodos en mi funeral. Lo comprendí desde que posé mi mirada en ellos. Verán, yo nunca tuve una buena relación con mis queridos progenitores, de hecho, jamás fui capaz de entablar una conversación agradable con ellos. Siempre terminaba ignorándolos por las estupideces que escupían o me encerraba en mi habitación, a veces, simplemente salía de la casa y daba unas cuantas vueltas por los callejones más oscuros para luego volver a entrar a mi cuarto subiendo por un árbol que estaba instalado justo junto a la ventana de mi habitación. Admito que nunca tuve la mejor disposición para acerarme a ellos, pero ellos no fueron distintos con respecto a mí, ya que jamás se acercaron a hablarme por mi falta de afectuosidad, y jamás me consintieron como la mayoría de los padres lo hacen con sus hijos. No, nunca tuve el lujo de recibir regalos durante mis cumpleaños o durante las navidades. Ese papel les tocó a mis hermanas, y vaya que les tocó bien. De hecho, creo que mis hermanas fueron los "soles" de mis padres desde que fueron alumbradas, ya que gracias a esas dos mis padres no han hecho nada más que sonreír durante los últimos años.

Por mi parte, yo me dediqué a lo que ya muchos conocen. Amar a la sociedad humana de la misma manera en la que mis padres amaban a mis hermanas.

¿Creen que fue por envidia?

Ojalá hubiera sido eso, por lo menos eso podría considerarse normal. Pero no, Para mí es imposible ser normal.

Espera no. _Haha_.

Para mí _fue_ imposible ser normal. Porque yo ya no soy humano, y ahora mismo –en mi condición actual– se me es imposible tener una vida mundana como la que pude haber tenido el día de ayer, o antes de ayer.

¿Es increíble escucharlo, no?

_Estoy muerto. _

Suspiré resignado. ¿Por qué no sentía tristeza…? ¿Será que los fantasmas no lloran? ¿No sufren?

Traté de levantar mis ánimos apoyándome en aquel pensamiento, pero era inútil, por mucho que fuese real o mentira, nadie me veía, soy totalmente _invisible_ ante la sociedad, y ante cualquier ser vivo.

Alcé nuevamente la mirada y contemplé una vez a mis hermanas, que por lo visto eran las únicas personas a las que parecía importarles. Salté de la lápida con una expresión perdida, y luego de dedicarles una última mirada a las dos muchachas, comencé a encaminarme hacia la entrada del cementerio, susurrando un pequeño – _Gracias _– de agradecimiento hacia nadie en particular, con solo la gana de hacerlo y ya.  
No podía seguir ahí. Cuando pasé al lado de las jóvenes, estiré el brazo para acariciarles los cabellos como una despedida definitiva y agradecimiento infinito, encontrándome con una nueva sorpresa. _Otra más_, pensé.  
Mi mano atravesaba sus cabezas, literalmente. Mis dedos se volvieron totalmente transparentes y luego volvieron a aparecer en su lugar al retirar mi mano. Totalmente helado, detuve mi paso para mirarme las palmas con una cara en la que tenía escrita una notable confusión. ¿Qué había sido _eso_? ¿No puedo tocar a los humanos? ¿Mi tortura aún no terminaba?

Suspiré por milésima vez. No iba a dejar que esto me consumiera. No lo permitiría.

Jamás había sido alguien depresivo, siempre había pertenecido al grupo analítico y optimista. Pero ahora todo era totalmente diferente ¿Por qué me siento tan derrumbado y despreciado? Se supone que estaba muerto, que había _vuelto a nacer_. ¿No debería de sentirme alegre por tener más poder que los humanos? Ahora podía observarlos todo el tiempo, ejercería mi poder silenciosamente y ellos ni se darían cuenta.

…

Pero tampoco podría demostrarle esta nueva habilidad a nadie. Ya no habría _nadie_ para verme. No podría exponer mi característica arrogancia con nadie. ¿Será por eso que siento este vacío tan desgarrador?

Concéntrate Izaya. _Así no te comportas tú. _

_Tú no sufres._

_Tú no sientes. _

_Tú eres lo más cercano a un Dios en este mundo. _

_Eres el Rey de todo y todos. _

_…_

Pero… Un rey necesita de la alabanza de sus súbditos para sentirse poderoso, ¿No?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un tremendo lío, y me encontraba totalmente indefenso e incapaz de deshacerlo.

Retomé mi camino, por fin alcanzando la salida del condenado mausoleo. Estaba harto, y de alguna forma también me encontraba cansado. A penas podía mover las piernas al caminar; me pesaban como ladrillos, y mi rostro de alguna forma había perdido su filo usual. Me sentía viejo y desgastado.

Por tonto que suene, por primera vez en mi vida, _me sentí humano._

Y vaya que fue desagradable.

Ahora me encontraba una vez más recorriendo las calles de Ikebukuro, inseguro y desprotegido, cuestionándome si debería seguir caminando por estos rumbos o dirigirme a Shinjuku para descansar –o por lo menos quedarme un rato– en mi apartamento. Vaya, ¡Otra sorpresa más! Orihara Izaya está inseguro de sí mismo.

¿Cuál es la siguiente sorpresa, eh? Te aseguro que esta vez no lograrás asombrarme, ya he tenido suficiente como para reaccionar con tus tonterías.

¿A quién le hablo si quiera? ¡No hay Dios que me reciba ni un condenado purgatorio! Estoy totalmente encerrado.

Y, algo me dice, que esta vez no dispongo de ninguna clase de escapatoria.

De alguna forma u otra mis pensamientos habían empujado al tiempo con mucha velocidad, mucha más de la esperada, y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, y yo me encontraba varado en un columpio situado en el parque municipal de Ikebukuro, reconocido por su bella flora y fauna, incluyendo una gran cantidad de árboles Sakura, cuyas ramas estaban peladas y congeladas, al igual que mi cuerpo enterrado docenas de metros bajo tierra. Me columpiaba sin ánimo alguno, apenas arrastraba mis pies para provocar algún tipo balanceo, que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido por obra de la brisa invernal.

Observé como los críos disfrutaban su mañana jugando despreocupadamente en los coloridos toboganes del lugar, sus caras llenas de júbilo y alegría juvenil. Por alguna razón –y para alivio mío– ningún niño se acercó a los columpios, parecían estar centrándose demasiado en los balancines.

_Aburrido_.

Era _muy aburrido_, demasiado _aburrido_, aburrido_ en exceso_.

No hacían nada más que disfrutar de sus pequeñas infancias. _Nada más_.

Y eso me aburría un montón, aún siendo un fantasma.

Por alguna razón, mi amor a lo extraño persistía, aún más fuerte que antes, y aunque desconozco el por qué, aquello _me aterraba_.

Planté la mirada en el suelo, aún más confundido que al principio de todo, y vaya que para eso tenía que estar muy alterado.

No sé cuántas veces he suspirado entre ayer y hoy, pero sé que son más de las que jamás he suspirado en toda mi vida. Me sentía tan demacrado e inútil, que ni observar a mis preciados humanos me subía el ánimo.

Y he ahí cuando ocurrió.

Sentí como una pequeña mano me tironeaba de la manga de mi abrigo, llamándome tímidamente la atención. Levanté lentamente mi mirada, visualizando a una pequeña criatura de grandes orbes dorados y cabello negro azabache igual que el mío, le estimé unos seis u siete años, y me miraba con temor aunque a su vez con determinación. Sus pequeñas fisonomías temblaban dudosas, aunque al parecer el pequeño hombresillo estaba dispuesto a hablar.

– D-Disculpe… –comenzó, dudoso–. S-Se le ve un poco triste señor… –prosiguió, casi susurrando– ¿E-Está todo bien?

Seguí observándolo unos segundos más con mi usual y penetrante mirada, investigándolo de pies a cabeza. Era obvio que al muchacho no le permitían hablar con desconocidos, por ello tuvo que reunir mucho coraje para hablarme, además de que tenía pinta de ser del tipo de mocosos que satisfacen a los brabucones, aunque en el fondo poseen un corazón noble el cual no les permite abandonar a los desamparados en momentos de crisis. _Típico héroe que muere al final de los libros,_ pensé.

– No te preocupes pequeño. –Le contesté, revolviéndole de forma amistosa los cabellos, cosa que le hizo reaccionar levemente, aunque no se atrevió a apartarse– Sólo…

¿Sólo qué? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué estaba triste para empezar? _¿Qué era lo que -_

Y entonces, todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

O agua cálida mejor dicho.

Mis pupilas se contrajeron, y, si aún fuese humano, de seguro estaría cubierto en un sudor más frío que el hielo y mis dientes estarían castañeteando descontroladamente.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora…

Lo único que me importó en ese momento fue…

– Hey pequeño, –pregunté con una torpeza totalmente fuera de personaje–. ¿Puedes verme?

Y con una simple aprobación de cabeza y cierta confusión por parte del pequeño chico de porcelana, mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas una vez más, y fuertes risotadas llenas de burla se apoderaron de mi interior, trayendo consigo una gutural pregunta que me puso los pelos de punta.

_"Hey, dijiste que no te volverías a sorprender, ¿Qué pasó con toda esa convicción?"_

Se había esfumado. Porque ¡Maldición! Vaya que sí estaba sorprendido.

Y a la vez, aunque fuese sólo un poco, la vieja esperanza comenzó a desperezarse dentro de mi interior.

_**SHIN: Chicos aún no es marzo, lo sé, pero tengo 10 minutos de internet, y aunque aún no he hecho una corrección minuciosa, quise dejarles un cap de adelanto, les parece bien?**_

_**Ah, otra cosa. Lo que está escrito de "**_**_esta manera", es algo parecido al subco_**_**nsciente de Izaya, o la voz de algún espíritu atormentándolo, aún no estoy muy segura de que escoger. **_

**_Quiero sus opiniones, ¡Ya ne! _**


End file.
